Minha preciosa pérola
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: O garoto de quem eu sempre gostei virou popular. O que eu faço? An? Como assim? Por que ele diz isso agora? NaruHina


Minha preciosa pérola

_**Quando uma garota confessar o seu amor, ela brilhará como uma princesa.**_

_**E o garoto que ouvir este sussurro repentinamente achará sua própria princesa, única e verdadeira.**_

No colégio Konoha...

"- Se ao menos eu fosse corajosa o suficiente... Eu poderia recitar o feitiço do amor e me tornaria uma princesa, mas acho que isso é impossível..." – Refletiu a garota de longos cabelos azul-escuros, com uma blusa de marinheiro e um laço vermelho, além da saia de pregas azuis, ao lembrar de uma frase de incentivo que estava numa revista feminina.

Nisso um grupo de meninas se reúne em volta de um loiro sorridente.

"- Antes ele não era muito conhecido, mas depois que o rapaz mais popular da escola, o Sasuke-san, começou a namorar a mais inteligente, a Sakura-san, alegando que ela era o melhor partido, as garotas começaram a reparar no amigo dele." – A garota pensou, escondida atrás de um pessegueiro.

- Naruto-kun! Olhe pra cá! – Gritou uma garota com cabelos loiros e cacheados no grupo, que estendia os seus braços para sinalizar onde esta estava.

- Naruto-kun!! – Gritou outra garota.

- Naruto-kun, você é muito lindo!!! Onde você estava escondido? – Uma garota que puxava a manga do garoto perguntava.

"- Isso... Não é justo... Eu já gostava dele antes delas..." – Pensou a garota morena, com olhos perolados tristes voltados para o chão, enquanto apertava um lenço lilás bordado com golfinhos azuis entre as mãos. – "Eu deveria ir para casa..." – Já magoada, virou-se em direção a saída do colégio, afinal não participava de nenhum clube, não precisava ficar até mais tarde.

Mas o destino ainda reservava surpresas para Hinata, e para tanto, ela precisava ficar na escola. Por isso, o vento levou o lenço das mãos de Hinata e chegou até o grupo de meninas, onde o Naruto estava no centro, o que chamou sua atenção.

- Meu lenço! – Gritou a Hinata, talvez com a esperança de que dessa forma o lenço voltasse até as suas mãos. – "Que a Tenten-chan costurou para mim!"

- Isso é seu? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso contagiante para Hinata, que agora estava estática, por o seu amado de tantos anos ter falado com ela.

"- Eu estou tão nervosa..." – Eee... E... Eu... – "Minha voz não sai... Melhor fugir!" – E Hinata rapidamente se virava para a saída da escola e começava a correr em disparada.

O que, obviamente, assustou Naruto e deixou todas as garotas com gotas na cabeça.

"- Será que estou cheirando mal?" – Perguntou-se Naruto cheirando a manga da roupa. E nisso percebeu o lenço delicado em suas mãos. – "Ela... Os olhos dela...".

No dia seguinte...

- Bom dia, Hinata-chan! – Gritou Tenten, que vestia uma saia azul-escuro meio comprida, indo até os joelhos e uma blusa de marinheiro, enquanto guardava a bicicleta na cobertura.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Hinata na sua voz baixa, mas audível.

Enquanto isso, na haste da bandeira, uma pessoa se balançava e acabou por jogar-se em direção da tímida morena.

POW

- Ai... – Falou Naruto dolorido, pois quando se balançava nas cordas, bateu a cabeça no poste.

- Ma... Ma... Ma... Po... Vo... Ce... (Mas como e por que você apareceu do céu?) – Hinata tentou perguntar ao ver o seu amado ajoelhado sobre si, com um galo na cabeça.

- HINATA! – Tenten gritou, superassustada pelo incidente inusitado e correndo em direção dos dois. – Olha aqui! Se você machucar a Hinata eu esfolo você inteiro! – Disse com chamas nos olhos, já segurando Naruto pelo colarinho.

E por causa do barulho várias meninas (n/a: curiosas u-u'') correram até o pátio.

- Cal... Ma! – Naruto estava com as mãos ao alto, como se se rendessse às ameaças de Tenten. – Desculpa, tá? – Pediu Naruto, que já havia se soltando de Tenten, enquanto levantava Hinata delicadamente, já que ela ainda estava estática no chão.

- Naru... – Hinata tentou, mas novamente as palavras morreram na garganta.

- Todos! Eu tenho um anúncio pra fazer! – Disse Naruto, puxando uma Hinata vermelha como um pimentão para si. – Esta é a minha preciosa pérola! – Apresentou simplesmente para todas as garotas que olhavam estáticas para a escolhida.

- O QUÊ?! – Tenten puxou Naruto pelo colarinho furiosa. – Como você ousa! TEMARI! – Berrou novamente, mas agora para os portões do colégio, onde por acaso passava uma garota loira com o cabelo dividido em quatro marias-chiquinhas, com um uniforme diferente daquela escola, composto por um blazer marrom e uma saia de mesma cor muito comprida, até o tornozelo, e segurando a alça da maleta escolar pelo ombro.

- An? – Resmungou Temari, que acabara de ouvir os gritos de Tenten. – Qual é o seu problema agora, Tenten? – Perguntou aproximando-se de Tenten, que já estava enforcando o Naruto.

- Este traste popular loiro e burro acabou de declarar que a Hinata é a pérola dele! – Falou Tenten raivosa, com um Naruto roxo em suas mãos.

- O QUÊ? - Temari exclamou com chamas nos olhos. – É só eu sair da escola por causa de uma bolsa... E ela já fica desprotegida? – Temari tinha um brilho sinistro nos olhos e já segurava um cano cheio de sangue preparado para mandar a cabeça de Naruto para longe. (n/a: de onde apareceu esse cano? o.õ)

- Temari! – Gritou um garoto com o mesmo estilo de uniforme que a loira usava e um cabelo amarrado, de forma que ficasse espetado, passando pela porta do colégio. – Putz... Problemática... O que você está fazendo invadindo a escola dos outros? – Perguntou cansado, entrando e chegando até o grupo.

Mas o mais estranho de tudo era que mesmo com toda aquela bagunça no pátio de entrada, nem as garotas nem os professores se mobilizaram para fazer alguma coisa em defesa do Naruto.

- "Por que ninguém pára essas duas?" – Pensava Naruto choroso.

- ... Deixe a Hinata fazer o que ela quiser... Agora vamos Temari... – E Shikamaru puxou a garota raivosa, que tentava desesperadamente se soltar e acabar com a raça do loiro. (n/a: Como ele a estava segurando, pensem como acharem melhor u-u)

- Tenten-chan... – Chamou Hinata timidamente, segurando a ponta da manga da roupa da morena, que tinha um loiro roxo entre as mãos. – Está tudo bem...

Isso definitivamente chocou Tenten e ela logo largou o Naruto, que estava com uma marca vermelha no pescoço.

- Mas só porque você falou... Lembre-se que se alguma coisa acontecer, pode deixar que ele não sobreviverá para ver o sol nascer. – Falou Tenten gelada, voltando o olhar para o grupo de garotas que ainda olhavam estáticas para a confusão.

Na hora do intervalo...

- Hinata-chan! Já comeu? – Naruto pergunta todo alegre para a Hinata que estava com as bochechas coradas.

- Nã... Não... – Hinata ainda não havia se acostumado com a repentina atenção excessiva de Naruto.

Com essa resposta, Naruto se sentou em um canto rodeado de arbustos, o que fazia

o local um pouco escondido, e logo convidou Hinata para se sentar junto.

- Então espera um pouquinho... – E Naruto tirou da sacola uma garrafa térmica e dois potes de lámen. – Espero que goste de lámen de camarão... – Coçou a nuca sem jeito. – Ou você quer comer outra coisa? – Exclamou desesperado por finalmente perceber a coisa esquisita que ele trouxera de lanche para os dois.

- Não precisa se preocupar... Gosto muito de lámen de camarão... Naruto-kun... – Falou Hinata tranqüila, mas depois a timidez começou a vencê-la e nas suas últimas palavras abaixou cada vez mais a voz.

- An? O que você falou Hinata-chan? Você me chamou de Naruto-kun? – Naruto estava surpreso ao ouvir pela primeira vez a voz da Hinata em quase bom som.

- Desculpa... Você não gosta? - Hinata perguntou, vermelha e brincando com os dedos.

- Nada! É muito fofo! Minha preciosa pérola! – Fala Naruto quase gritando, fazendo com que as garotas que estavam passando do lado ouvissem e pregassem mil xingamentos à Hinata, que estava mais vermelha que o laço do uniforme.

Enquanto comiam...

- Na... Naruto-kun... – Hinata disse, tentando interromper Naruto que comia como se nunca tivesse visto comida na frente. – Desculpa pela Tenten-chan e pela Temari-chan... – Falou Hinata sem gaguejar, mas com uma voz um pouco baixa.

- Nhaum fuoi nhada! (Não foi nada) – Falou Naruto com a boca cheia, mas logo engoliu tudo, para perguntar um pouco receoso. – Mas... Hinata-chan... Por que nenhum professor ou alguma menina parou as suas amigas?

- Sobre isso... A Temari-chan é de outra escola, o colégio Suna, onde só estudam gênios... Junto com o Shikamaru-san e o Neji-niisan. Ela é bolsista dessa escola, mas também era conhecida como líder de uma gangue... – Falou Hinata calma, enquanto mexia timidamente o lámen para esfriá-lo.

"- Certo... Devo anotar a Temari no topo da lista de pessoas perigosas" – Naruto pensou, engolindo em seco.

- E a Tenten-chan, que é um ano mais velha, é uma das campeãs da escola, então ela tem certo status entre os professores... Além disso, ela é a noiva do Neji-niisan! – Hinata, até certo momento calma, quase gritou ao lembrar do grande detalhe amoroso de sua amiga. – Desculpa... – Pediu timidamente percebendo que gritara.

- Não foi nada... Gosto da sua voz, Hinata-chan... – Falou Naruto com um sorriso iluminado, que fez Hinata ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- ESTOU CANSADA DO SEU TEATRINHO, UZUMAKI NARUTO! – Gritou uma voz feminina que quase fez Hinata ter um infarto, pois ainda estava distraída,curtindo as doces palavras do Naruto. – Sinceramente... Se queria pegar alguém para mentir... Que pegasse alguém menos apagadinha... – Falou irritada a garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos marrons.

"- Ela é bonita..." – Hinata observou o rosto da garota, já mais calma do susto. (n/a: Você é muito mais bonita Hinata ù-ú)

- Ah, sim... Senhorita Fantasma... – Falou a ruiva, assustando Hinata. - Fique sabendo que eu sou a noiva desse inútil monte de (censurado). Me chamo Tayuya, guarde o meu nome, ouviu sua (censurado)? – Finalizou xingando Naruto e a Hinata e arrumando o seu cabelo com certa classe.

"- É bonita mais com uma boca muito suja!" – Pensou Hinata já amedrontada com o que Tayuya poderia fazer com ela.

Depois disso, seguida de suas aliadas, que concordam que ela é a única que realmente merece o Naruto, Tayuya deu sua saída triunfal, com direito até a um vento triunfal. (n/a: XD) O que causou uma gota na cabeça de Naruto e uma Hinata chocada com a atitude forte da noiva dele.

"- Ela é muito melhor que eu! Por que Naruto-kun me escolheu?" – Pensava Hinata aflita ao ver as qualidades fortes de Tayuya. (n/a: ¬¬'')

- Hinata-chan! Não é nada disso! – Naruto quase gritou, mas regulou um pouco a voz, já que sabia que poderia assustá-la se gritasse de repente. – Foi o meu padrinho que arranjou o casamento! Daí eu pensei que se eu arranjasse uma namorada até a entrevista oficial do casamento, ele seria cancelado... – E agarrou as mãos de Hinata desesperado, já se curvando.

- E... Eu... A... Eu... – As palavras se perdiam na garganta de Hinata, fazendo-a soltar algumas letras meio incoerentes...

– Você promete que será a minha fiel namorada durante um mês? – Perguntou agora totalmente sério, olhando nos olhos de Hinata, o que a deixava mais constrangida e vermelha.

"- O que eu respondo? É claro que eu prometo!" – E Hinata fez movimentos desesperados com a cabeça para sinalizar a resposta afirmativa, já que sabia que iria falhar se tentasse falar.

- Ah, que bom... Não lembro se eu me apresentei, mas o meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! – Disse ele com aquele sorriso iluminado, o que faz com que Hinata ganhe um pouco de ânimo e confiança.

- Naruto-kun... Por que você não quer casar com a Tayuya-san? Ela é bem bonita... – Hinata conseguiu falar sem gaguejar, mas com uma voz ainda um pouco baixa.

- Ah... Sobre isso... Não conte a ninguém, viu? – Falou Naruto, pedindo que ela se aproximasse e assim contou no ouvido de Hinata. – _Eu morro de medo da Tayuya!_ – Incrivelmente envergonhado, ele sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata, o que a fez sorrir pela inocência de Naruto.

"- Ter medo de uma garota! Nunca pensei que Naruto-kun teria!" – Hinata deu um sorriso muito gracioso, ao pensar no que mais o Naruto poderia temer... Chegando até a divagar sobre o fim do lámen, o que realmente seria uma catástrofe para ele.

- Nossa... Nunca pensei que a Hinata-chan tivesse um sorriso tão bonito! Deveria sorrir mais vezes! – Disse Naruto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, sentado em pernas de índio.

Hinata sorri com isso, mas agora com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

"- Namorados babões!" – Pensou a garota com os cabelos em coques, sorrindo como se estivesse satisfeita, enquanto ouvia escondida no arbusto ao lado a conversa dos dois pombinhos.

- Tenten... O que você está fazendo aí? – Indagou um garoto de cabelos compridos negros, um uniforme marrom, tipo blazer e olhos perolados.

- Nossa... Neji... Você não deveria estar na sua escola? –Tenten saiu do esconderijo normalmente, enquanto Neji a ajudava. – Junto com a Temari e o Shikamaru?

- Queria ver a minha noiva... – Falou simples, enquanto olhava intensamente os olhos achocolatados de Tenten.

- Fico lisonjeada... – Tenten respondeu ao noivo com um lindo sorriso e as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas. Então, ela segurou a mão de Neji com mais firmeza, como se confirmasse que ele não precisava se preocupar, nunca o trairia.

Depois da aula...

- Hinata... Tome cuidado na hora de voltar, ouviu? – Falou Tenten, agora indo para as atividades dos clubes.

- Sim... Tenten-chan... – Concordou Hinata vermelha, já que tinha o Naruto bem próximo de si.

- E você! – Apontou o indicador quase encostando-o no nariz de Naruto. – Trate de cuidar da Hinata! – Exclamou Tenten com fogos nos olhos.

- Sim, senhora! – Naruto fez um cumprimento militar para Tenten. Com isso, Tenten virou-se para a posição oposta, mas com um sorriso confiante.

" – Espero que ele não estrague tudo..." – Pensou Tenten, enquanto acenava de costas para Hinata que gritava "tchau".

- Hinata-chan, chegue mais perto! – Naruto falou em um sorriso enorme.

- Ma... Mas... Eu...

- Nós devíamos agir como namorados, né? – Disse Naruto em um biquinho.

- Ah... Me... Me desculpa... – Hinata abaixou o rosto, envergonhada. Mas Naruto a abraçou com um braço, fazendo-a encostar em si, bem a tempo de protegê-la de uma bola de baseball que voava perdida em sua direção.

- Veja... Eu posso te proteger assim porque estamos abraçaos. – Falou Naruto mais tranqüilo por perceber que Hinata não havia se machucado. – GRAÇAS A DEUS, VOCÊ ESTÁ SALVA! MINHA PRECIOSA PÉROLA! – Naruto berrou, para todas as meninas ouvirem.

- Eu... Eu também estou aliviada.... Queri...Querido... – Disse Hinata em voz auditível, mas não gritando, para todas as outras garotas. – "Estamos só fingindo... Mas eu queria ter coragem de tirar um proveito melhor disso..." - Hinata refletiu triste.

- _Não é desagradável?_

_- É a pior... Se tornar namorada do Naruto-kun do jeito que é apagadinha..._

_- Falando nisso, você não acha que ela é de baixo status? Sempre com aquelas roupas folgadonas! Ela deve ser gorda!_

" – Eu sabia..." – Pensou Hinata mais triste, mas Naruto, que estava animado cumprimentando as outras garotas com o seu sorriso contagiante, não percebeu.

Do lado de fora da escola...

" – Isso ainda vai dar besteira..." – Pensou uma garota loira que ouvira todas as meninas falando mal de Hinata.

- Temari... Você não vai acompanhar a Hinata, hoje? – Perguntou Shikamaru, percebendo que Temari se desencostava da parede para ir embora.

- Quando uma princesa arranja o seu príncipe, as damas de companhia passam a rezar por ela, mas entre as sombras... – Temari explicou calma, já passando por Shikamaru.

- Você não vai procurar pelo seu príncipe? – Shikamaru seguiu-a com as mãos nos bolsos. Temari virou-se para ele e notou que ele tinha as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas.

- Preciso? – Temari perguntou em um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes.

- Problemática... – Shikamaru, já mais calmo, pegou a mão da garota e a levou para casa.

De volta a escola...

- Hinata-chan até onde vai? – Perguntou Naruto inocentemente.

- Pego o metrô... – Fala Hinata em voz baixa, mas auditível.

- Eu moro por aqui, mas te acompanho até a estação! – Falou Naruto animado por ser útil à sua preciosa pérola.

- Obri... Obrigada Naruto-kun... – Falou Hinata um pouco envergonhada pela gentileza do Naruto.

Começam a caminhar em silêncio, o que fez com que Hinata se sentisse um pouco intimidada, já que o Naruto que ela conhecia era falante e sorridente.

- Naruto-kun... Eu fiz algo de errado? – Hinata perguntou baixo, mas sem gaguejar.

- An? – Naruto, distraído, não a ouviu.

- É... Que... Você não está... A... A... Ani... Anima... Animad... Animado como sempre... Daí... Daí... Daí... Eu a... A... Achei... Que... Que... eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada! - Falou rapidamente as últimas palavras, quase atropelando-as. Mas apesar de meio distraído, Naruto entendeu.

- Ah... Sobre isso... Eu achei que você não gostasse de mim falando, daí eu fiquei quieto... – Naruto estava um pouco vermelho e emburrado, mas para que Hinata não visse, ele virou o rosto na direção oposta.

- ...

- ...

Com isso, os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando um trem passar pela ponte, lá distante.

- Naruto-kun... Eu poderia contar a história pela qual a Tenten-chan ficou famosa na escola? – Hinata decidiu tentar quebrar a aura silenciosa entre os dois, afinal não gostava do silêncio vindo de Naruto.

- História? – Perguntou o Naruto um pouco surpreso.

- É... Não que... Quer ouvir? – Perguntou Hinata já de cabeça baixa, e vermelha, e assim não pôde ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto de Naruto.

- Claro, Hinata-chan! Eu adoro histórias! – "E a sua voz..." - Completou Naruto em pensamento.

Hinata's flashback on

A Tenten-chan sempre foi amiga da família, já que havia sido prometida ao Neji-niisan. Por isso mesmo não freqüentando a mesma escola, eu sabia de várias coisas que aconteciam... Como por exemplo, a Tenten-chan adorava esportes.

No primeiro ano do ensino médio da Tenten, ela entrou em todos os clubes esportivos. Handball, volleyball, basquete, futsal, tênis, arco e flecha e kendô.

Nenhum dos professores acreditou que uma aluna faria tantos esportes, por isso fizeram um tipo de teste com ela. Tenten-chan deveria vencer cada capitão de um esporte e seus respectivos times.

Até aí não parecia tão ruim, já que se a Tenten-chan vencesse o desafio, os professores iriam até mudar as cargas horárias dela para que pudesse participar dos clubes, além de dar um passe livre parar faltar no que preferisse, e além disso poderia ser convocada para qualquer jogo.

Mas nessa época a Tenten-chan ficou amiga da Temari-chan, uma sempai, um ano mais velha. A Temari-chan, também conhecida como Tempestade Dourada, a delinqüente mais sangue frio da escola. Era também muito inteligente, pois por mais que faltasse, ela sempre aparecia nas provas e ia bem. Claro que isso gerava boatos de que ela na verdade ameaçava os professores para que não a reprovassem.

Tenten-chan começou a sofrer bullying na escola. Todas as meninas a ignoravam, riscavam as coisas dela, falavam mal, escondiam insetos nas bolsas, roupas… Mas Tenten-chan não se abalou e continuou firme e forte, até vencer o desafio dos professores e ganhar certo respeito entre eles.

Só que as meninas não ficaram satisfeitas com isso e fizeram com que a Tenten-chan entrasse em desafios nos clubes, mas com regras diferentes. Regras que com certeza fariam com que ela perdesse e desistisse do clube.

Contudo... Tenten-chan venceu todos os desafios e até teve jogos lendários, como um jogo de handball, em que ela acertou a trave de propósito, para que a bola rebatesse e ela pudesse pegá-la novamente, para acertar o gol... Ou a de futsal, onde ela chutou tão forte que a mão com que a goleira defendeu foi torcida, e assim a bola entrou no gol. E etc... (n/a: não.. Não é Super Campeões (Capitan Tsubasa) feminino, ou Hungry Heart... u-u'')

- Obstáculos sempre serão colocados na sua frente, basta ultrapassá-los, mesmo que você tenha que chutá-los para pararem de te perseguir! – Falava Tenten-chan com um sorriso enorme, quando ela me contava as histórias que aconteciam no dia.

Até que um dia a Tenten-chan veio com a boa notícia de que a Temari-chan iria prestar para uma bolsa na escola Suna, que vai até faculdade. Parecia que a Temari-chan havia saído da gangue e derrotado todas as garotas que fariam o ritual de despedida, por isso saiu ilesa .

Nesse dia, Tenten-chan foi ameaçada por cinco meninas que ameassevam cortar seus coques. Mas as garotas não achavam que a Tenten-chan soubesse artes marciais... E ela derrubou quatro garotas... Só que quem disse que os professores iriam aceitar a defesa de Tenten? Tendo uma má influência como a Temari-chan... Provavelmente ela estava só maltratando as outras meninas para poder ficar nos clubes...

Resultado: Tenten-chan com cortes nos braços, no rosto e expulsa dos clubes de futsal, volleyball, basquete,hand e tênis. Tenten-chan diz que essas coisas estavam escritas, que iriam acontecer cedo ou tarde, e que foi bom, já que não sabia se teria tempo de participar de todos os clubes...

Mas o que a Tenten-chan sempre diz que mais ganhou nessa história é que o Neji-niisan foi muito atencioso em cuidar os ferimentos dela! Ela até se pergunta se deveria se machucar mais vezes... Só que o Neji-niisan disse que iria enfartar se visse ela machucada novamente! (n/a: Nossa, eu quero ver o Neji enfartando. o-o)

A Temari-chan passou na prova, mas diz que não acredita ter sido a segunda colocada. Se pelo menos fosse um cara com cara de nerd; óculos de nerd; se vestisse como nerd, camisa dentro da calça, que a tivesse deixado em segundo lugar, tudo bem, mas foi o Shikamaru-san... Quem, segundo ela é o cara mais preguiçoso do mundo...

Claro que depois de verem que a Temari-chan entrou no colégio Suna sem ameaçar ninguém, ninguém mais duvidou da capacidade dela, nem na inteligência nem na força. A Tenten-chan foi chamada novamente pelos professores para ver se ela gostaria de entrar nos clubes que a haviam expulsado, já que perceberam que na verdade não fora culpa dela.

Se bem que a Tenten-chan acha que isso aconteceu por causa da Temari-chan... Porém, toda vez que eu pergunto para Temari-chan, ela desvia do assunto! E, ah, sim... Tenten-chan recusou-se a voltar aos clubes. Ela disse que não podia fazer o noivo enfartar!

Flashback off...

"- Nossa... Meninas podem ser perigosas..." – Pensou Naruto com medo.

- Será que eu falei muito? – Hinata perguntou insegura para Naruto, que estava pensando seriamente em quais coisas ele deveria se preocupar. – Naruto-kun?

- Nada, não... É que eu fiquei enfeitiçado pela sua voz... – Falou o Naruto um pouco vermelho, com a mão direita atrás da cabeça, sem jeito.

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata estava muito vermelha, já que nunca havia recebido tantos elogios em um único dia e, além disso, não havia ninguém naquela rua que precisavam enganar sobre o seu "namoro".

- Hinata-chan! Você está tão vermelha!!! Será que é febre?! – Perguntou Naruto inocentemente, enquanto colocava a mão na testa dela, para checar a temperatura.

- E... Eu... Eu estou bem Naruto-kun! – Falou Hinata com uma mão no peito tentando acalmar as batidas aceleradas e com a outra afastando delicadamente a mão de Naruto de sua testa. – Nossa como o tempo passou rápido, né? Já estamos em frente ao metrô, Naruto-kun... – E sorriu carinhosamente para Naruto, de olhos fechados. Por isso não viu o rosto do loiro embaraçado.

- ... Muito obrigado pelo dia de hoje... Hinata-chan! – Naruto abriu um grande sorriso deixando a Hyuuga encabulada.

- Não foi nada, Naruto-kun... – Responde Hinata de olhos fechados, para assim não se encantar mais ainda com a expressão do loiro, mas devolvendo o sorriso.

- Até amanhã, Hinata-chan! – Naruto acenou para a morena, que retribuia o gesto timidamente.

No metrô...

"- Eu sempre ficava triste quando o dia acabava, porque ficaria longe da Tenten-chan... e longe _dele_... Nunca achei que iria esperar ansiosamente pela chegada do fim do dia de amanhã!" – Pensava Hinata meio encabulada pelo seu egoísmo de querer ficar mais vezes sozinha com o Naruto, mas quem iria reprimi-la em pensamentos? Talvez o seu primo, Hyuuga Neji, que, por mais surpreendente que fosse, parecia conseguir ler os seus pensamento.... Mas ele iria ficar esperando os treinos de Tenten acabarem para voltarem juntos. – "Como o Neji-niisan é carinhoso... E pensar que mesmo com o Naruto-kun como "namorado" ainda sinto inveja da Tenten-chan..." – Hinata se sentou em um dos lugares vagos do trem e começou a mexer nervosa na alça da mala. – "Que pessoa horrível eu sou..." – Finalizou ela, olhando tristemente para a janela.

Na escola...

- _Você viu aquela garota exibida?! Que ficava se exibindo por andar do lado do Naruto-kun? Será que ela não se enxerga?! – _Perguntava uma garota no treino de arco e flecha para a amiga enquanto descansavam. E Tenten continuava a treinar, mas prestando atenção nas duas.

_- Eu vi! Ela deve ter torcicolo para ter um nariz tão empinado!_ – Respondeu a outra já animada pelo começo da fofoca.

_- Mas ela é muito ousada, né? E ainda por cima o Naruto-kun tem uma noiva tão perfeita como a Tayuya-san!_ – Rebateu uma terceira garota que entrava na conversa.

" – Daqui a pouco a história vai ficar muito complicada para Hinata-chan..." – Pensava Tenten preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com a sua amiga... Afinal, se ela havia conseguido ser odiada por todas as meninas em um dia, o que viria depois? – HEI, SE VIERAM FOFOCAR, NÃO PRECISAVAM VIR TREINAR! – Gritou a morena de coques para as fofoqueiras, além de dar um susto nelas com uma flecha que prendeu uma das garotas na parede, fincada na gola do kimono.

Tenten nem imaginava o que viria depois...

No dia seguinte...

- Bom dia, Tenten-chan! – Cumprimentou Hinata, indo direto pra classe.

- Bom dia, Hinata-chan! – Respondeu Tenten, já com a bicicleta devidamente guardada na cobertura. – Já vai para a classe?

- Sim... Tem uma coisa que eu quero tentar... Poderia vir comigo, Tenten-chan? – Perguntou Hinata timidamente.

- Claro... – Tenten estranhou o comportamento de Hinata, mas a acompanhou mesmo assim.

No intervalo...

- Hinata-chan! – Gritou Naruto, acenando para que Hinata se sentasse e comesse o lanche com ele.

- Oi, Naruto-kun... – Respondeu Hinata timidamente, se sentando do lado de Naruto. Mas de repente recebeu uma quantidade generosa de macarrão com caldo na boca de surpresa.

- Está gostoso? – Perguntou o loiro com aquele sorriso contagiante. O que fez com que Hinata prontamente afirmasse e logo recebeu de Naruto um pote de lámen de camarão.

"- Ah... Por que é tão gentil comigo?" – Perguntava-se Hinata enquanto olhava Naruto comer lámen desesperadamente, parecia ter muita fome. Enquanto esta comia tranqüilamente o pote que havia sido entregue à ela.

- Ter uma namorada se tornou a solução de tudo! Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha um período de lanche tranqüilo! – Naruto joga-se no chão já de estômago cheio. – Acredita, Hinata-chan??? Eu sempre era atacado por garotas!!! Nem conseguia comer em paz!

" – Que sorriso maravilhoso... É tão bonito... Se ao menos eu fosse bonita assim... Eu teria bastante segurança para dizer a ele." – Sorria timidamente enquanto assoprava um pouco de macarrão no hashi.

- Bonito, não? – Hinata se assusta com o comentário de Naruto. – Seus lábios, eles estão brilhando... – Falou Naruto, quase enfeitiçado pelos lábios dela.

- Ah... É... É um protetor labial... – Respondeu rápida, antes que se engasgasse com o caldo do lámen.

_FlashBack...._

_No banheiro feminino..._

_- Nossa... Nunca pensei que veria você querendo se produzir... – Falou Tenten surpresa por ver Hinata tentando achar um penteado que ficasse bom em seus longos cabelos negros._

_- É que talvez se eu parecer mais bonita... – Mas logo Hinata se calou, percebendo que se mencionasse o que estava ouvindo pelos corredores Tenten iria querer bater nas responsáveis pelos comentários maldosos._

_- ... – Claro que Tenten já havia ouvido os rumores que circulavam pela escola, mas não esperava que a sempre desatenta Hinata percebesse também. Mas talvez por ela ser o motivo da conversa, a morena de olhos perolados acabasse prestando mais atenção. – Por acaso você quer chamar mais a atenção dele? – Perguntou Tenten rindo pelo rosto vermelho de Hinata._

_- Ah... Não brinque com algo tão sério, Tenten-chan!!! – Exclamou Hinata já tentando bater na morena de cabelos achocolatados._

_- Calma! – Falou Tenten já segurando os pulsos de Hinata, para que assim nenhuma das duas saisse machucadas. – Estava só brincando... Que acha desse batom? Ele vai hidratar os seus lábios, além de deixar um cheiro gostoso._

_- Mas... Mas Tenten-chan... Será que não vai parecer uma insinuação de beijo??? – Perguntou Hinata exasperada._

_- Só se você quiser... É normal protetores labiais... É só para te dar um toque diferente! – E piscou um olho para Hinata._

_- Tá... _

_Fim do flashback..._

- Ah!!! – Naruto exclamou, fingindo que havia entendido. – Mas, Hinata-chan... O que é protetor labial? – Perguntou Naruto inocentemente...

- É... É um tipo de... Tipo de... Batom... – Respondeu Hinata virando o rosto para o pote de lámen já vazio, ele olhando-a tão fixamente que a deixou desconcertada.

- Ah... Sabe, Hinata-chan... Seus lábios parecem deliciosos... – O que assustou Hinata, deixando muito vermelha.

" – Tenten-chan mentiu pra mim!!!!!!!!!" – Pensava desesperada com o rosto em chamas.

- Eu gosto de você, Hinata-chan! – Sorriu Naruto galanteador. Hinata agora o rosto perto de um roxo.

_- Oh! Aquele não é o Naruto-kun? Então aquela é a tal namorada? – Cochichavam as meninas atrás de Naruto, mas alto o suficiente para Hinata ouvi-las._

" – Então é isso... As pessoas estão andando em volta... Já é a segunda vez..." – Pensou Hinata, agora não mais tão vermelha, só um leve rubor nas bochechas.

- Hinata-chan... Diz isso também! – Murmurou Naruto, tomando o extremo cuidado para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Eu... Eu... Eu também... – Falou Hinata baixo, quase num fio de voz.

- Mais alto Hinata-chan... – Murmurou Naruto tentando incentivar Hinata.

- Eu também... – Repetiu Hinata mais baixo ainda.

- Mais alto Hinata-chan... – Murmurou novamente.

- Eu...

- Esquece... Elas já foram... – Percebeu Naruto, mais tranqüilo.

- Desculpa... – "É impossível para mim... Naruto-kun... Minha confissão é real." – Pensava Hinata totalmente desanimada.

- Vamos, Hinata-chan? Já, já vai tocar o sinal. – Disse Naruto puxando Hinata pela mão. Mas quando passavam pelo corredor, Naruto foi parado por Tenten.

- Naruto... Preciso falar com você... – Falou Tenten séria. O que logo deixou o rosto sempre alegre de Naruto sério também.

- Hinata-chan... Pode ir, te encontro no horário de saída. – Disse Naruto carinhoso com Hinata, que estava assustada com a seriedade daquelas duas pessoas queridas.

- Certo... – Respondeu Hinata, afinal eles não eram da mesma sala.

Na classe de Hinata...

" – Verdade, preciso pegar o meu livro de biologia com a Fumiko-san..." – Pensou Hinata preocupada, já que a próxima aula seria dessa mesma matéria.

- Hinata-san... – Fumiko estava na porta. – Desculpa...

- Como? – Perguntou Hinata confusa. Será que a Fumiko-san havia perdido o seu livro? Mas sempre ouvira falar bem dela!

- Hinata-san... Elas disseram que queriam o livro emprestado... Daí disseram que iriam me devolver depois... Mas... Só encontrei isso na minha mesa depois do recreio... – E estende um livro totalmente rasgado, ensopado e cheio de rabiscos e palavrões...

- Ah... – Hinata, quase sem palavras, só reconheceu o seu caprichado nome na capa do que restara de seu livro de biologia.

- Desculpa, Hinata-san! – Fumiko se curvou como um pedido de desculpa...

- ... Não... Está tudo bem... Fumiko-san... Já que não foi você que fez isso... – Falou Hinata meio atordoada pelos rabiscos insanos que as garotas fizeram no livro. E talvez por isso, não viu o pequeno sorriso falso que os cabelos compridos de Fumiko esconderam.

_Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan... Estou com medo..._

No dia seguinte...

-_ Aqui está ela!_

_-Agora!_

_- Aqui vou eu!_

" – Acho que ouvi alguma coisa..." – Pensou Hinata um pouco preocupada. Girou o corpo para a direção de onde ouviu o barulho e logo recebeu uma bolada no rosto.

_- Nossa! Sinto muito! Acho que a minha mão escorregou! – Falou uma garota que foi buscar a bola com Hinata._

- Não... Está tudo bem... – Disse Hinata ainda tonta pela bolada. Mas ao se levantar da primeira bolada, logo vieram mais cinco acertá-la.

_- Hinata-chan! – Ouviu Hinata ao longe, já desmaiando pelas boladas._

- Naruto-kun? – Sussurrou, caindo ao chão.

Desde pequena sempre fui uma criança meio parada...

Eu nunca podia dizer "Eu quero isto".

Tudo parecia que estava longe, eu só podia observar...

Apesar de eu querer dividir meus sentimentos...

E dizer que te amo...

- Hinata-chan! Que susto você me deu! Está melhor? - Perguntou Naruto quase desesperado ao perceber que Hinata estava acordando.

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata começue a cair para trás ao perceber que estava no colo de Naruto.

- Não desmaie! – Desesperou-se Naruto por não entender o porquê de Hinata sempre estar tão vermelha.

" – Naruto-kun... Ainda me lembro de quando eu me apaixonei por você... Você estava brincando de balanço... E mesmo sozinho você exibia um sorriso tão contagiante... Ah... Como eu queria a sua força..."

- Hinata-chan... Será que você está sendo ameaçada?

_Flashback...._

_- Naruto... Pessoas como a Hinata precisam de proteção... – Falou Tenten fria. – Eu disse que não iria te machucar se você não machucasse a Hinata... _

_- Eu machuquei a Hinata? – Exclamou Naruto assustado, afinal não lembrava de ter ferido a sua preciosa pérola._

_- Não você exatamente... – Tenten estava cansada... Por acaso o novato era burro? – Para você estar mantendo essa distância de mim, suponho que a Hinata já tenha te contado a minha história do 1º ano, certo? – Perguntou Tenten, observando que Naruto estava a pelo menos uns 3 metros de distância._

_- Já... – Falou Naruto temeroso, já pronto pra correr caso a morena de coques o atacasse e começasse desferir socos nele por ter roubado sua amiga._

_- Então sabe que meninas podem ser bem cruéis, certo? – Perguntou ela ao loiro, que parou de tentar pensar numa maneira de escapar de algum ataque de Tenten e olhou atentamente para os olhos achocolatados dela._

_- A Hinata-chan já contou essa história... – Falou Naruto tentando ser delicado, afinal não queria ouvir de novo uma história que não fosse pela Hinata-chan._

_- Pois fique sabendo, Naruto-san... Mulheres ficam ainda mais agressivas quando o assunto é homem... – Falou com um sorriso malvado, logo passando por ele. Acabara de bater o sinal, precisava voltar à sua sala._

_- ..._

_Fim do flashback..._

" – Será que ele descobriu? Será que se eu contar... Ele vai me deixar?" – Não é nada disso, Naruto-kun... É só uma coincidência...

- Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, por favor, me conte... Porque eu irei protegê-la. – Falou Naruto num misto de alívio e preocupação, que as palavras de Tenten provocaram sobre ele. "Mulheres são ainda mais agressivas quando o assunto é homem."

" – Quando ele diz essas coisas... Sinto como se pudesse dizer as palavras que tanto repeti no meu coração." – Naruto-kun...

- Naruto, seu (Censurado), preciso falar com você! Quero tomar algo de direito meu, já que vocês dois não satisfazem um ao outro.

- Mas o que você quer tomar por direito, Tayuya? –Perguntou Naruto ainda confuso. Queria ter roubado um beijo da Hinata desmaiada, mas isso não era certo, ia contra as leis de ética, mas ela não era sua namorada? Estava tão confuso...

- Não é óbvio? Seu (Censurado)! Quero tomar o lugar de sua amante! Observar vocês dois é doloroso, estão mesmo saindo? De qualquer modo o (Censurado) do Naruto disse: "Vou fazer de você minha namorada", certo? Percebi sua hesitação em continuar com isto. Considere como um ato solidário o que vou fazer por você, sua (Censurado). Além disso, sou diferente de você, sou a mais qualificada para estar junto do Naruto.

_- É isso aí!_

_- A namorada do Naruto-kun é totalmente inapropriada!_

_- Não posso perdoar isso!_

- Bem... Senhorita Fantasma... O que você tem a dizer? Do jeito que você se veste como uma (Censurado)e se comporta como uma (Censurado)...

" – Eu não tenho nada... Não sou bonita, não tenho coragem, não tenho segurança... O que tenho é..." – Sabia que não conseguiria falar. Formular alguma frase é o que não conseguiria diante do nervosismo...

- Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso! – Gritou Naruto furioso com as garotas.

" – Só esse sentimento..." – E totalmente trêmula apoia suas mãos no peito de Naruto, enquanto tentava alcançar com seus lábios a boca deste.

- Ei! ... Espere um minuto! – Gritavam as meninas em pânico, já que aquela garota iria roubar o primeiro beijo de Naruto.

Um breve toque de lábios, Hinata não tinha coragem de avançar mais, mas estava tremendo tanto... Precisava afastar-se, mas parecia que havia perdido o controle de suas mãos e corpo.

Naruto ainda estava bastante surpreso com o toque repentino dos lábios de Hinata, mas ao perceber que ela estava se afastando, segurou a mão de Hinata com a sua, para que assim ela permanecesse apoiada em seu peito. Enquanto com a outra mão puxou o rosto de Hinata para outro beijo.

O que assustou Hinata, fazendo com que sua bolsa caísse aberta e os seus pertences se espalhassem.

- Seu (Censurado) desprezível!!!!!!!!!! É um (Censurado) (Censurado) (Censurado)! – Gritou Tayuya envergonhada por nunca ter visto uma proximidade tão grande. (n/a: No Brasil beijo é normal, mas no Japão beijo é algo muito íntimo... u-u)

" – Eu.... Eu sou tão estúpida!" – Com a gritaria de Tayuya, Hinata percebeu o que havia feito e se pôs a correr para longe de Naruto e daquela multidão que estava ao redor deles.

- Espera! Hina... – Gritou Naruto, mas parou ao ver os livros rasgados de Hinata espalhados no chão. – O que é isso?

"_Mulheres são ainda mais agressivas quando o assunto é homem."_

" – Está tudo acabado! É melhor que eu vá embora hoje, talvez até amanhã..." – Corria Hinata desesperada para casa, quase atropelando Tenten, que carregava uma bolsa de bolas.

" – Qual foi a estupidez que aquele popular fez dessa vez?" – Pensou Tenten irritada, já planejando como arrancaria a pele do loiro.

No dia seguinte...

" – Eu continuo recebendo olhares diferentes... As notícias de ontem já se espalharam e o número de pessoas que me odeia deve ter dobrado..." – Hinata observou mais atentamente o seu armário de sapatos... – "Não está sabotado... Meu armário não está pichado... Meus livros estão inteiros... Por quê? Eu agi daquele jeito na frente de todas... Por quê?"

_- Ela realmente fez aquilo daquela vez, aquela garota..._

_- Quem ela pensa que é para se desfazer do Naruto-kun desse jeito?_

"- O que ela disse?" – Até que Hinata correu até Naruto e puxou de leve a ponta de sua camiseta. – O... Que isso quer dizer Naruto-kun?

" – Que fofa..." – Pensava Naruto olhando para a garota mais baixa e que tinha olhos tão brilhantes quanto pedras preciosas. – Você foi a única que disse...

" – O que é isso? Castigo final?" – Pensava Hinata já desesperada. – Do que você está falando Naruto-kun?

- Aquilo pareceu um beijo de despedida...

- Naruto-kun... Eu nunca... – Hinata já estava desesperada, perderia seu amor daquele jeito... As coisas pareciam estar indo tão bem...

- CHEGA! – Gritou Naruto furioso. – Você não é mais a minha namorada. – Nisso Naruto partiu dali, para talvez fugir dos olhos já molhados de Hinata. Ah, como queria abraçá-la.

- Naruto-kun... – Sussurrou Hinata vendo Naruto partir. – "Por que ele está tão bravo?" – Então vieram as memórias...

"_Será que você não está sendo ameaçada?"_

" – O Naruto-kun descobriu... Ele está fazendo isso para me proteger.." – Abriu o seu caderno não mais rasgado e pichado. Na borda da página estava escrito somente: "Perdoe-me" – Eu te amo, Naruto-kun... - Falou baixo Hinata, talvez para suavizar aquilo que sentia queimando no peito... Seria remorço?

_Agora é muito tarde para falar..._

- Finalmente te achei! – Gritou a menina de coques para o loiro que conversava com um moreno de orbes de cor ônix.

- Olá, Tenten-sempai... – Cumprimentou Sasuke desanimado... Ao menos estava mais educado desde a convivência com a Haruno.

- Sasuke-san, poderia nos dar licença? Preciso falar com esse imprestável. – Falou Tenten, apontando o polegar para Naruto.

- Claro... Pode ficar com esse Dobe... – Com isso, Sasuke saiu em busca de sua amada, Sakura era forte, mas era mais seguro quando estavam juntos... Talvez dessa forma a rosada não recebesse tantas advertências.

- Naruto... Qual foi a burrice que você fez agora? – Perguntou Tenten numa fúria só, enquanto segurava o loiro pelo colarinho do uniforme.

- Eu só queria protegê-la... Achei melhor nos separarmos... – Falou Naruto triste enquanto olhava para as interessantes rachaduras do chão.

- IMBECIL!!!!!! Se você começa tem que terminar! – Gritou Tenten furiosa com Naruto já desferindo um tapa em seu rosto.

No banheiro feminino...

" – Melhor eu lavar o rosto... Está todo vermelho..." – Pensou Hinata enquanto abria a torneira, até que...

_- Oh, não! Desculpa, não vi você aí... – Falou a Fumiko com um balde nas mãos._

_- É essa garota? Ouvi que ela foi convencida o suficiente de desfazer com o Naruto-kun!_

_- Olha para mim! – Foi puxando o queixo de Hinata para que ela não olhasse para o chão. – Como eu pensava, tudo que você consegue é ficar aí pingando água!_

_- Você está molhada... Que triste... Agora tem que secar! – A Fumiko pegou a cabeça de Hinata e a bateu na parede que estava atrás. – É só usar um isqueiro... – Nisso pegou um do bolso e o acendeu._

_- Não acha que se queimar o cabelo fica legal?- Perguntou maldosa a garota com cabelos liros cacheados._

- Eu... – Gaguejou Hinata, que até agora só estava presa em seus pensamentos e nem percebeu que estava sendo ameaçada pelo grupo de garotas.

_- Huh?_

" - Isto não é um sonho, sonhos terminam quando você acorda... Aqui o tempo continua..." – Eu não queria me desfazer dele... – Falou Hinata já sem medo, mas ainda evitando encarar de frente o novo passo que iria dar.

_- O quê? De que ela está falando?_

- Eu não me desfiz dele... Porque eu...

Do lado de fora...

- A Hinata é uma pessoa frágil! Sem um herói ao seu lado... Ela... – Tenten começou a torcer as mãos no uniforme de Naruto, deixando-os ainda mais amassados...

- Ela o quê? – Perguntou Naruto, tentando acalmar Tenten que parecia desconsolada.

- Mulheres são ainda mais agressivas quando o assunto é homem. – Respondeu Tenten agora séria, já sem chorar. – Além de vingativas...

- PORQUE EU AMO O NARUTO-KUN!

- Isso... Foi a Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Naruto desesperado, tentando identificar de onde vinha o grito e desvencilhar as mãos de Tenten de seu uniforme,

- Banheiro do segundo andar... Lá tem poucas janelas... Além de ser pequeno e escuro... Perfeito para esconder rostos... – Afirmou Temari, o que assusta Tenten e Naruto. Afinal ela havia aparecido do nada com Shikamaru em seu encalço.

- Ah... Obrigado... Temari... Temari-san! - Com isso, Naruto disparou em direção ao prédio principal da escola.

- Que problemático... – Resmungou Shikamaru ao ouvir sua namorada resmungando que pela informação de agora Naruto deveria chamá-la de "Temari-sama".

- Vai ficar ainda mais... Nós temos que ir até a diretoria... Vai começar uma bagunça... – Afirmou Temari, indo ao prédio principal.

- O quê? Nós não viemos somente ajudar o loiro imbecil? – Exclamou Shikamaru, já incrédulo pela alma caridosa de hoje de Temari.

- Vamos, Shikamaru-san... – E Tenten começou a puxar Shikamaru para o prédio principal.

No banheiro...

" – Mais do que garotas ameaçando queimar o meu cabelo, rasgar os meus livros... Perder o Naruto-kun é assustador!" – Afirmou Hinata agora percebendo onde se encontrava...

_Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan... Estou com medo..._

_Por favor... Alguém me salve..._

Agora Hinata já havia perdido seu último fio de voz e não conseguia chamar por socorro.

- HINATA-CHAN! – Gritou Naruto, abrindo a porta do banheiro feminino. Na verdade arrombando, pois havia uma vassoura que impedia que se virasse a maçaneta.

_- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! – Gritaram assustadas as garotas que ameaçavam Hinata._

- Agora a pouco... O que você disse? – Perguntou Naruto tentando ganhar fôlego, afinal havia corrido o mundo para chegar ali e arrombar a porta.

- Eu... Você... – Falou Hinata num fio de voz ainda chocada pelo seu desejo ter se realizado.

_Uma garota que confessa seu amor..._

- Eu não consigo ouvi-la. – Afirmou Naruto preocupado, talvez estivesse com problemas auditivos de tanto gritar...

_Sempre brilha como uma princesa..._

- Eu... – Falou mais uma vez Hinata, mas mais baixo ainda.

- Hinata-chan... Eu realmente não consigo te ouvir... – Naruto tentou mais uma vez ser gentil com Hinata. Afinal poderia ser ele que era surdo... Nunca duvidaria dos decibéis de sua voz.

_E quando um menino ouvir este sussurro..._

- Naruto-kun! EU TE AMO! – Gritou Hinata, já desesperada. Já chegara até ali, ter que se declarar uma vez mais para o Naruto não deveria ser tão difícil! Já havia gritado para a escola inteira!

_Ele repentinamente acha sua própria princesa, única e verdadeira..._

- Finalmente... – Suspirou Naruto aliviado por descobrir que não era surdo e que poderia beijar mais uma vez os lábios de sua preciosa pérola. (n/a: O mais importante era se você era surdo ou não? o-o'')

E em um movimento rápido, segurou o pulso da garota que segurava o isqueiro, agora no chão.

- _Eu não acredito nisso!_

_- Ele levantou a mão contra uma garota? – Gritou uma menina também assustada pelo ato do Uzumaki._ (n/a: Ninguém sabia até agora... Mas Fumiko-san é travesti. u-u Mentira)

- Naruto-kun... – O que impressionou Hinata, afinal nunca pensou que veria Naruto contra uma menina.

_- Nós só estávamos fazendo isso pelo Naruto-kun!_

- Vocês estavam fazendo isso por mim? – Perguntou Naruto áspero, sem mostrar seus olhos que tomavam uma cor que lembrava sangue...

_- Desculpe-nos, mas desde que a sua companhia seja uma garota, nós não temos escolha!_

- Mulher ou homem... Se é para proteger a Hinata-chan...

"Mulheres são vingativas"

Era algo que agora Naruto lembraria até o final da sua vida... De preferência com a Hinata-chan junto de si. Assim podia protegê-la dos dragões fêmeas que poderiam pôr em risco sua relação com aquela jóia. E sim, machos também, mas esses iriam ter suas cabeças decepadas para a sala do jantar...

Talvez a Hinata não gostasse de cabeças decepadas na sala de jantar... Talvez fosse melhor fazer um quarto de troféus... Só teria que lembrar disso até se casarem...

- ... Eu irei bater neles! – Afirmou Naruto já alegre por ter agora um plano de vida, assim como o seu amigo, Shikamaru.

" – Naruto-kun..." – E ouvindo essas palavras, algo quente desce pelas bochechas de Hinata, mas ao contrário de antes... Não parecia arder...

- Desde o começo, você pareceu feliz quando disse: "Minha preciosa Pérola", soou como uma mentira... – Disse Tayuya, que agora entrava no banheiro, estendendo um lenço lilás com golfinhos azuis bordados. – Você deixou cair isto. – Mostrou claramente o nome Hinata Hyuuga que fora bordado caprichosamente na borda do lenço por Tenten.

" – Isso... É daquela vez..." – Mostrou-se assustada por ter esquecido por tanto tempo o precioso lenço que Tenten lhe dera.

- Er... – Logo Naruto ficou embaraçado pela descoberta do seu pequeno segredo.

- Você, mesmo sendo um (Censurado), sempre cuidou como algo precioso, ignorando o quão estúpido parecesse esse (Censurado) (Censurado). – Finalizou Tayuya o sermão para seu ex-noivo, já indo embora, já que Hinata já estava com o lenço de volta e o segurava perto do coração.

" – Não imaginava como ele sabia o meu nome até então, pode ser que ele ouvisse a Tenten-chan me chamar, mas ele não nunca pareceu muito atento para esse tipo de coisa..."

_- Hinata-chan! Já comeu?_

" – Nunca havia lhe contado o meu nome..." – Lembrou de todos os pequenos momentos que passou junto dele, onde ele sempre exclamava o seu nome com tanta alegria.

- Sempre gostei de você, desde a primeira vez que vi... Todo esse tempo... – Falou Naruto vermelho, num tom baixo, tinha esperança de que Hinata não ficasse surda depois de tudo que passaram... Com ele gritando no ouvido dela...

- Naruto-kun... Não consigo ouvi-lo... – Totalmente rubra, Hinata tentou encoraja-lo, assim como ele havia feito com ela, e percebendo isso, Naruto abre a janela daquele banheiro apertado.

- EU GOSTO DA HINATA! EU A AMO!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Naruto, assustando a diretora que mais uma vez que estava conversando com os gênios, que foram e eram ainda da sua escola.

Era visível o sorriso estampado nos rostos de seus amigos, estavam orgulhosos...

_E quando o garoto finalmente achar a sua única princesa..._

_Torna-se seu príncipe._

E no pátio do colégio era possível ver o casal abraçado e contando histórias... Talvez para assim recuperar o tempo perdido.

FIM

Finished!! XDDDDD

Mais uma one-shot!!! Agora com Hinata e Naruto estrelando! ;D

Usem a imaginação para as partes censuradas...u.u

Eu me inspirei num mangá, mais coloquei idéias próprias que ninguém deve copiar, já que são exclusivas! Ò.ó

Claro, nem esse mangá nem Naruto são meus. u-u

Se alguém descobrir o mangá, eu faço uma continuação. XP

Daí, quem descobrir poderá escolher entre os casais:

Temari & Shikamaru

Tenten & Neji

Sakura & Sasuke

Apesar de eu não ser muito fã do último. o-o

Desejo boa sorte a todos. XD

Dica: Eu li em português!

Não está tão difícil, né? X3

Desejem-me sorte, desses três casais não tenho idéia de como começar nenhum deles... u-u''

Assim... Como toda autora boa, mimada, carinhosa, cheia de afeto, atenciosa, carente, preguiçosa e etc... EU QUERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Até a próxima! o/

N/b : Bem... A autora está revoltada com a reforma ortográfica e ela se recusa a escrever de acordo com o novo português...E como beta eu talvez não devesse fazer isso, mas para evitar que a autora fique mais furiosa do que já está, eu vou deixar assim mesmo. Por isso, desculpem-me por algumas palavras estarem erradas de acordo com a nova grafia. E também por quaisquer palavras erradas tanto na grafia antiga como nova. n.n


End file.
